


Inversion

by LegendofMajora



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendofMajora/pseuds/LegendofMajora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya's got a secret inquiring minds (like Shizuo) would like to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inversion

The first time he notices it is when Izaya lays himself out on his bed, one phone in hand and the others hidden somewhere on him and it's not even about it. It's more noticing the damn ringing that comes from Izaya, from buzzes to chimes and other stupid alerts of text messages that Shizuo decides as soon as Izaya gets up to shower (not without a kiss) he takes Izaya's jacket and flips it upside-down when he thinks it's just one phone causing the noise.

What he doesn't expect is the shower of phones that click and slide to the floor, some of them still buzzing even as they fall and Shizuo's eyebrow twitches just a little, watching the phones move in buzzing circles. More things like six knives fall out, clanging loudly while they settle amongst the rubble and some things like business cards and a receipt amongst other things flutter down as well. Izaya's phone, the original one, slips into the mess with the others, looking exactly the same with all these different types of phones and all meaningless, in Shizuo's opinion. He's not too keen on any purpose of them, other than just being distractions that keep buzzing and making too much noise.

An eyebrow twitches, Shizuo's feet sliding off the bed and hitting the floor, glancing at the offending things. They keep making noise, unaware that Shizuo's feet will be the judgment of their next few seconds of life. As the shower comes to life the stupid things keep making noise and it's only logical, his next step of action and Izaya should be taking notes on this kind of thing because he's always bitching about having too much work to do. In reality, it's all so simple.

Taking out his phone, Shizuo calls Izaya's number, never mind it's the only one he can type off the top of his head. As soon as the call connects he hover his foot over one pink thing and doesn't take a second longer to decide how to pass judgment.

Under his foot, he hears the crunch of plastic and metal. Pressing his toe into the stupid buzzing things makes them snap into pieces, he keeps feeling for the phone that has his number because it plays a specific song, just because Izaya is picky like that and apparently needs to know when he's calling. So this will make it easier, Shizuo reasons, after smashing five more phones and feeling a little lighter from the weight lifting off his shoulders. And with each phone breaking, it gets a little quieter in the room and his head doesn't keep aching for much longer with all the distracting noise.

When Izaya's phone has his name and his picture—of them _kissing_ on one of their later first dates—comes up on the black much more expensive-looking one, then he's satisfied to smash the other three with offensive colors with one finger pressing them into dust. Ending the call, he turns back to the bed and takes the only phone Izaya needs with him, hopping back up and lying himself out flat as before. What Izaya doesn't need to know won't kill him, so there's no point in trying to reason with him when he thinks too hard about it.

Then he waits for Izaya to get out of the shower, telling of the door clicking open and even if he's never been invited then he won't question it now, not when he's already here and gets to see his boyfriend somewhat naked. Dripping wet and pushing the door open to his room, Izaya opens his mouth to say something and promptly closes it, noticing the broken shards on the floor and Shizuo's eyes closed as he reclines on the bed.

It may make his blood pound and squeeze through his veins constricting under his skin. From the tight frown forming on his face and glancing at his boyfriend, seemingly napping and too unaware for his liking, Izaya may just be lucky that his knives are also scattered on the floor as well. His jacket is in Shizuo's hand, draped over his chest and his boyfriend really doesn't look all that suspicious.

No, not at _all._

"Shizu-chan," Izaya's voice teeters on the edge of angry, the furrow in his brow only drawing tighter. "What happened to my phones?" An eye cracks open to look at him, his jacket remaining in Shizuo's grasp and while the flea does look angry, he shrugs it off.

"They fell out of your pockets and they broke when I tried to pick them up." Which would explain everything, except for the phone in Shizuo's hand he holds up like a mocking trophy. "This one still works."

Izaya sucks in a breath, audible all the way from the bed where Shizuo watches him, pulling himself up to sit and he notices it when Izaya bends down to inspect the damage. Inevitably he'll start whining when all he really needs is the phone in Shizuo's hand but Shizuo forgets this, mainly when the towel slips and falls to the floor as he picks up his knives with dainty fingers. For moments Shizuo forgets how to speak, taking in Izaya's body and quickly roving his eyes over him while he bends up, clutching switchblades in both hands before depositing them on a dresser.

As if noticing Shizuo's eyes on him, moving straight to his chest where he's been curious for quite some time, Izaya quickly bends back down, pulling the towel around himself to just below his armpits but not before Shizuo sees the flash of pink that is Izaya's nipple—or, where his nipple was supposed to be.

Before he can get a word out otherwise, Izaya shoots him a glare while toeing the shards of plastic on the floor. "You broke all of them except for one. That doesn't sound like Shizu-chan at all, even if you're an idiot." Acting like he never let the towel slip—they've seen each other naked, no reason for him to cover up—he slinks over to Shizuo with his arms firmly around that towel, crossing them and an eyebrow rises just to spite him. "Does Shizu-chan honestly expect me to believe that?"

"That's what happened, so yeah." Shizuo takes the chance to scoot himself over, throwing an arm around his boyfriend's neck to drag his pouting lips to his before Izaya can start bitching about a manageable loss. It's easy enough when Shizuo lips slide against Izaya's in a wet kiss that he'll be fine, especially when he invites his boyfriend to sit in his lap and helps with a push in the right direction. And soon enough Izaya is on him, sitting in between parted legs and licking at his lips demanding for more than just a simple halfhearted kiss.

"Shizu-chan," Izaya half mumbles, half curses him under his breath, "you know it's not nice to lie. Or break your boyfriend's things, especially when I told you not to touch anything." But when Shizuo's hips rock against his in a tantalizing motion he can't sit still, squirming as Shizuo's arms wrap around him and pull him closer. Izaya makes a sound against his lips that tightens in Shizuo's pants, a string of more of them coming and hanging in between his lips as soon as Shizuo gets the chance to slip his tongue in between.

Izaya's arms keep stiffly around the top of the towel, Shizuo's thoughts on what he saw—or didn't, depending on how he looks at it—dissipating in that warm mouth, a silky tongue twining in his and restless when Shizuo's tongue traces over his teeth. So long as he keeps making those sounds that are in between accidental and borderline seducing him, hips grinding against Shizuo's as he clamps his fingers on broad shoulders.

When Izaya breaks the kiss he's still tasting sweet with toothpaste and flea flavored, inherently much sweeter after being cajoled into eating a cookie from Shizuo's favorite bakery. Since that's an accomplishment for one night Shizuo's already quite proud of himself, though his curiosity can't help but break through when he's not sure why Izaya wraps a towel around himself like a girl. Even if he doesn't say anything, a tongue lapping against his lower lip before another kiss starts with open mouths and slick tongues, the question starts to ooze out of the corner of his mind where it's been neglected at.

Izaya pulls away again, this time looking back at the shards and shaking his head. His face looks like a mix of anger and annoyance, too tame to cause more than a stab through the ribs by one of the knives on the dresser and too irritated to let it go. Besides, he can't just let breaking all of his phones go. "Why'd you break them, Shizu-chan? Those were expensive and they had all of my contacts in them." And shit, Izaya does look a little scary when he's pissed even if he's naked and wet and reeks of shampoo instead of flea.

"Dunno why you need all of them. My number's in that one." Shizuo moves his head back to Izaya's phone lying innocently on a pillow, a daring half-smile on his lips when Izaya scowls at him. Fingernails tighten into his shoulders, detached before Izaya causes any unintentional harm and Shizuo keeps his arms light around his boyfriend, waiting for this to either worsen or lighten up. He hopes for the former. "C'mon, it was an accident. You've got enough to buy more phones."

"It wasn't the phones, idiot!" Izaya hisses, fingers digging into Shizuo's thighs while his teeth start to flash from the bite in his voice. "All of the information in those I had, stored and for my _clients_ to contact me, not my personal one." And he's not done with this rant, blood starting to seize again when he's been seduced into kissing the monster that's responsible for the loss of a lot of information, who doesn't even look remorseful. "Do you think I want them contacting me on my personal phone? Did you even _think_ before you broke all of them?"

Shizuo's smile turns into a frown, seeing his boyfriend seethe and then shove himself off of Shizuo's lap, the towel dipping dangerously low on his pale chest before Izaya covers it up once again. Okay, so maybe he didn't think all of it through, not with that buzzing and chiming that was driving him crazy when Izaya's always on the damn things. But he should know better when they're spending time together, because this is a _rule_ that they've had whenever Shizuo is over—no working.

Perhaps they're both in the wrong.

As Izaya sweeps the plastic bits up with his hands and picks out the important parts, Shizuo huffs to himself, already feeling the guilt start to build and he doesn't want to, but it's best to not keep this argument continuing on any longer.

"Oi, Izaya," his name still feels like a curse on his lips, full of knowing it's bad for him and wanting it just the same like the milkshakes that come with Izaya's lunch of ootoro and salty kisses. "Look, I didn't mean to destroy your stuff. They were all going off, and when I tried to find what was making so much noise." Izaya regards him with a critical eye, tossing broken parts into the garbage and that towel of his would be much nicer on the floor like the frown turned into a smile when Shizuo means what he says. And that he really wants his boyfriend back over in his lap, kissing like he's not in trouble and fighting with Izaya just isn't worth it.

Sometimes his boyfriend likes to make things difficult. "Shizu-chan is such a monster." Rolling his eyes, he makes a move to head toward the door and this is probably Shizuo's last chance except maybe that spark of amusement is in his eyes when he speaks up.

"Hey, c'mere," Shizuo pats his thigh, shifting to his elbows as he leans back in an attempt to coax Izaya and his red lips to consider this offer. "I'll make it up to you, okay? Whatever you wanna do, just don't be mad."

Izaya's eyes flicker back to his, adjusting the towel unconsciously and picking at the hem with his fingers—one of his classic signs of frustration or unease. Shizuo doesn't like the frown lines it starts to engrave on his lover's face, even if he really shouldn't have so many damn phones in the first place. Not like he needs more than one when this is the age of the Internet. Though even with Shizuo's puppy eyes he's been working on perfecting for his boyfriend, Izaya still hesitates and his toes clench against the hardwood floor.

He's still really curious about what he thinks he saw. It's not the conversation to bring up now, not when he has to sweeten up things between them to make sure Izaya's not too mad at him. All it takes is a one-two flash of a pout, catching Izaya's eyes with a conveyed look of not that guilty but still a troublemaker which he knows always works on Izaya. It works in the steps over the floor to him, Izaya on him faster than he realizes it and pinning him back against the bed with that towel falling open only slightly.

Their lips connect with an abrupt forcefulness, Izaya keeping Shizuo's wrists pinned to his sides as his fingers dig into the flesh, body weight settling on Shizuo while he holds him down. If the kiss isn't enough with the bite of teeth on Shizuo's lips and the growl that reverberates onto his tongue when he tries to play with his boyfriend, then the fingers curling into his wrists make it clear that he's not playing any games by Shizuo's rules. Which is fine, seeing as whenever he kisses this aggressively Shizuo really can't be mad, especially when Izaya's consumed with thoughts of him and decides that he's going to be in charge.

Whatever it takes to make him happy, though Shizuo would like to see Izaya try to overtake him. With kissing and other touches, however, he does make a threat against Shizuo for anything he wants to try to be funny with. Although the cellphones were just cheap pieces of trash in his opinion, Shizuo can taste the anger on Izaya's tongue as it forces its way through his lips, teeth pulling on his bottom lip and soon colliding with his as he dips his head more to deepen the kiss. It's almost enough to reach the back of his throat, Izaya's tongue as it moves, grabbing Shizuo's and pinning it down with little resistance as his fingers dig into Shizuo's wrists, slowly creeping up to his hands.

Shizuo tilts his head back, exposing his throat in a daring move and allowing Izaya to slide against him with a wet kiss, tongue diving back into his mouth with ease and efficient enough to coax a moan from him as his fingers rise to meet Izaya's. Slowly Izaya's anger is fading, still present and enough to be a force to reckon with, but enough to take the chance and let loose a shaky exhale, opening his mouth wider to deepen the kiss. His tongue pulls Izaya in further, a slick chase of keep away making Izaya more determined to capture him and kiss him hard, sucking on his tongue in revenge.

A moan comes from him, another echoing from Izaya as he sucks and Shizuo carefully swallows the saliva pooling in his mouth, fingers tightening in Izaya's and restraining the urge to run his hands through Izaya's hair. With the position he's in and the fact Izaya is naked underneath that towel, it's not worth losing a limb for. Or his tongue, seeing how close it is to Izaya's teeth and the fact Izaya could easily choke him if he wanted to.

Not exactly a line of thinking to go down—he'd rather focus on the lips on his starting to become softer than the hard mash of mouths and teeth and dwindling into the pulls and brush of lips over his, swallowing moans that come at a faster rate with the gentleness that his boyfriend is capable of. He may like the rough things, but when Izaya kisses him slowly and soft with wet lips, it's harder to ignore the rising tent in his pants and Izaya can feel if he just lowers himself a little further.

Pushing himself back on the bed, Izaya follows, stretches himself out a little more as he stalks over Shizuo, watching him with a predatory gleam in those red eyes that make him inadvertently swallow just before Izaya claims his lips again. The only thing that could be better than his boyfriend offering a little show of teasing dominance is if the towel could leave, since it's the only unnecessary barrier between Shizuo and getting some relief from Izaya.

His hips rise, Izaya's too far from his to get any source of friction and while kisses are more than enough, the lack of pressure or anything on his hardening dick makes it more difficult to focus. And he's probably kissing too sloppily, too drawn in by warm lips and a curious tongue to think straight and put any effort into trying to make up to Izaya. Which is his fault, by the way, since he kisses too well and he should take responsibility for the sounds that come from Shizuo that shouldn't ever be heard by anyone else.

Izaya laughs, pulling away after another couple of lingering kisses to admire his handiwork—namely the flush starting on Shizuo's face mirrored on his, and the glaze of pleasure in Shizuo's eyes. Shizuo's larger fingers rest in between his, tightening periodically on his hand and keeping him there, the original intention lost in the fact that Shizuo is just too trained by Izaya to fight for what he wants.

"Towel," Shizuo grunts, clearing his throat when it sounds hoarse and Izaya sends him a taunting smirk because he knows what he's done. "Take it off." A tug on Izaya's hand emphasizes his point, bringing him back to the same line of thoughts from seeing the towel slip off of his boyfriend and the sudden grab to wrap it back around himself. And he should know better because Izaya's never taken off his shirt, not in front of him and they've never showered together so it's just hopeless to ask.

But Shizuo has some stupid form of hope, diminished only slightly when Izaya's eyes narrow and he starts pulling himself up and off of him. Before Shizuo can try to reason with his curiosity Izaya has the towel tucked around himself and is making his way off the bed, annoyance punctuating the rigid movements and tugging Shizuo's hand off his wrist.

When he doesn't say anything it makes Shizuo nervous. "Hey, wait up," he tries, grabbing for Izaya again and his boyfriend shoots him a withering glare, loosening the fingers back on his wrist as Shizuo pulls himself back and watches as his boyfriend waits, sitting on the edge of the bed and turning away again. "What's wrong with the towel? I don't get why you keep wanting to cover up when we do stuff like this."

It sounds like the beginnings of another argument, one that he hasn't really touched on because he respects Izaya's privacy, no matter how weird it is to keep a shirt on in bed—and he's felt Izaya's stomach, made of hard muscle roped down beneath smooth skin. Izaya by himself is hard to resist and with Shizuo, what he can't have is what he starts to want.

"It's none of your business, Shizu-chan." Izaya stays, though, which contradicts Shizuo's previous thoughts of him leaving and ending the conversation. Well, it's good that he has a start to something sensitive like this.

"I'm your boyfriend," Shizuo tries to reason, taking note of the sharp glare coming back at him from the corner of Izaya's eye, reminding himself he can't just talk through this and expect Izaya to listen most of the time. "I care about you. And you're fucking gorgeous, you know I tell you that all the time." And of course _now_ he has the desire to hold his boyfriend, looking bare with just a towel on and not looking at him, which is starting to hurt.

"What reason is there to wear a shirt on around me for? You've seen all of my scars, it doesn't bother me." He doubts Izaya's into the whole insecurity shit—that's for those weird teenagers no matter how much Izaya likes to pretend he's a high school girl—but it has to be something important, or Izaya wouldn't put up this much of an argument or whenever Shizuo touches his chest.

Izaya sighs, shaking his head and grumbling a few choice words that make Shizuo's eyes narrow. Not in frustration or anger, but curiosity burning sour on his tongue when his boyfriend doesn't trust him enough to tell him things like this. And the reason can be as serious or as stupid as Izaya wants it to be, it still doesn't help that Shizuo wants to know why his boyfriend keeps covering himself when he never protests to anything else. Making his boyfriend uncomfortable is the last thing he wants to do, so he has to at least know what's going on in order to not piss him off.

"You're exaggerating, Shizu-chan." Still avoidant, refusing to meet Shizuo's eyes and wringing his hands together when he's reluctant to do anything. And as soon as he opens his mouth with those red lips he closes it, tapping his fingers on his thigh and Shizuo forgets that even Izaya has times where he isn't the arrogant cocky bastard with too much self-confidence. It doesn't matter, not if Shizuo can try to move closer, making Izaya aware of him by tapping the side of the bed before he offers a hand next to Izaya's thigh. His boyfriend doesn't look at him, eyes downcast and Shizuo has too many questions to ask but he keeps them reigned in for now, preferring to wait for Izaya's hand to catch his and rest on top of his thigh.

"Look, I don't care what reason there is." Shizuo tries to get Izaya's attention again, finding himself staring into red eyes and forgetting—sometimes Izaya can make him breathless with just a look—what he's about to say, only to swallow and try to remember what he means to say. "I still love you. More than anything, even if you wear a shirt on when we have sex or you like that gross tuna." This gets a dart of a laugh on Izaya's lips, softening that sour expression on his face and Shizuo breathes an internal sigh of relief. "Hell, I think the only person to love you more than me is you, you selfish bastard." Fingers curl in his, warm and reassuring as Shizuo brushes his thumb over the back of Izaya's hand.

"Shizu-chan has some funny ideas," Izaya tsks, rolling his eyes again and he's a self-contradicting bastard when he doesn't let go of Shizuo's hand, the reason along the lines of some bullshit excuse like pitying Shizuo for being a protozoan. "Are you going to let me get dressed? I don't like sitting around in a towel all night, unlike some monsters I know."

"Who the fuck else is crazy enough to know _you?_ " Shizuo makes a point, grinding it in and with not nearly as much of a haughty attitude that Izaya usually has. "'Sides, I'm the only monster you know of, so don't pull that bullshit on me. And that towel can come off, but you don't need any clothes." Loosening his fingers on Izaya's thigh to stroke the smooth flesh, he hears the quiet hiss of breath coming from Izaya.

Izaya doesn't speak for several moments, turning his gaze to the door and staring ahead, in the pose of thinking over something instead of just staring at the door. Apparently something works while Shizuo watches him, interested as to the silence that comes from him and is suddenly met with red eyes searching his, looking for something that Shizuo doesn't know of. All Shizuo knows is Izaya's unusually quiet and this time it may or may not involve an argument in the process—Izaya's moods can be explosive when he's far too silent like this.

" _Shizuo..."_ hands fist in his shirt, pulling his attention to the eyes that narrow, lowering his lids to just barely open, flickering to the beast's lips without any hesitation in communicating what he wants. With just a gaze, which Shizuo knows is more than plenty to get him to react, surging to pull Izaya closer while he balances another heavy kiss. And it sinks into him, the warmth radiating from Izaya that's never as strong as his own, like the fact Izaya's lips are soft but he kisses him like a dying man. It spreads him back on the bed, where an idea comes to mind as Izaya climbs back over him.

With his dick now painfully aware of how close Izaya's hips are, his hips rise, brushing against towel and groaning, sparks of fire making his breaths come in short pants. Somewhere in Izaya's tongue taking over his mouth with coy little licks, he shudders, wanting _more_ but Izaya's too teasing to just let him have what he wants. The little bastard knows it too, when he nips and bites at Shizuo's lower lip in between breaths while his hands come to Shizuo's shirt, prying it off with more ease as Shizuo cooperates, never breaking the link between their mouths.

Izaya's moans ripple through him like tremors when his fingers dig into Shizuo's bare shoulders. "Fuck, Izaya..." his boyfriend smirks at him, lowering his hips to give some feeble contact, shows exactly how hard he is in one tantalizing grind.

"Does Shizu-chan want to be on top or bottom...?" Izaya growls, breaking the kiss and trailing up to Shizuo's ear, worrying the flesh with his teeth. Shizuo squirms, writhing as he recalls his idea with the fabric of his discarded shirt in his fingers. And his chest is too tight—Izaya looking at him like he's more than just a boyfriend and he's lightheaded just from the look in those eyes meant for him.

"Mmh," Shizuo groans inwardly at the sound he makes, despite knowing that it catches a flicker of interest from the flea. "I'll do this round, I want you." He offers his shirt, remembering it in the catches of his neurons frying from the heat swelling from his erection and fortified with pressure throughout his entire body as he slips off his boxers.

Regarding the shirt carefully, Izaya gets the meaning without having to ask, taking it and pulling himself away in a half twist, tugging off the wet and heavy towel to slip on the bigger shirt. With the satisfaction of watching the towel hit the floor with a damp thickness, he turns back, smirk lighting up that cocky face of his. And with peppering kisses down Shizuo's throat, he almost doesn't feel as they switch, Shizuo pulling him underneath his much larger body.

The blond's brow furrows, in concentration or entertaining some idea Izaya's not too sure. But it's not what it looks like, coming nowhere close to hesitation as the beast attacks his throat, intent on marking him with bruises that won't fade for more than a couple days. After all, Izaya makes the most of it in taunting Shizuo, who flushes as soon as he's aware of how much he's capable of.

Shizuo's hand slides under the shirt, stopping over Izaya's stomach to massage and skim over muscle while Izaya gives a breathy laugh. The beast regards him with amusement somewhere amongst the heat in his eyes, making a slow retreat to Izaya's pale thighs spread invitingly for him. There he camps himself, taking pale flesh with his teeth and tongue, licking and nipping while making a point to ignore the pretty flush of Izaya's cock, dripping with precome and staining the ends, balls drawn tight in flushed heat staining his pale skin.

"Shizu..." Izaya groans, raising a hand to bite on a finger as if to contain himself. Pointless, but alluring combined with the dark smolder in his eyes, irises swallowed in black as his body shivers every now and then, the bob of his throat catching Shizuo's thought process and leaving his mind skipping on repeat.

He's not one for teasing like Izaya is, as fun as it is to get Izaya to the point of screaming with need. His tongue licks from a pale thigh, slipping over and drawing satiny skin to his mouth, suckling and kneading with one hand as the other stays over Izaya's stomach with the quivers that race under his fingers. Precome smears on his cheek as Izaya starts to whine, going from breathless sighs to hiccuping inhales, thighs tensing around Shizuo's head. And as soon as his mouth moves from balls to the root of Izaya's erection he hears Izaya's low, drawn-out moan that encourages him to continue.

Izaya gasps, moans warbling on his tongue as Shizuo licks his way up, following trails of precome to the head where his dick bobs with frustration, Shizuo's mouth skimming over him and nowhere close enough to be relieving. Shizuo knows the agony of being too turned on, having the details intimately engraved into his head every time Izaya decides to play his little games. Which spurs him on to cover the head with his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he makes his way down, tongue moving and swirling over the flesh as he forces himself to relax.

"Sh—it!" Izaya's reducing himself to a mess of heat and desire, coming undone by Shizuo's mouth and still not able to come yet, even if the protozoan hasn't even entered him. And it's worse when the head of his dick rubs against the inside of Shizuo's cheeks, that tongue moving to coax every leaking drop out of him until it rubs against the roof of his boyfriend's mouth where he can't help the high-pitched whine that escapes.

"Shizuo, please...!"

The blond glances up at him, Izaya's erection in his mouth and raises an eyebrow, nearly making Izaya come right then and there. But his boyfriend pulls off, giving one last cursory lick to the swollen head and catching the dribble of bitter precome. By now Shizuo can feel Izaya's thighs trembling with trying to not snap his head off and he keeps the secretive smile to himself, licking his way down to the hole that winks at him as soon as his tongue edges over the puckered skin. Izaya moans, biting hard on the fingers in his mouth and his hips rise to Shizuo's tongue, circling around the skin and flattening with every broad stroke over his hole that has his body convulsing in strangled shocks tracing paths back to Shizuo's tongue.

Shizuo takes Izaya's hole with his tongue, starting to delve inside and Izaya's not just sighing but next to sobbing with the moans that tumble from his mouth, chest heaving and eyes glossy with lust. As his teeth score gently over the skin, his tongue eases its way in and Izaya's moaning even louder, keening into whines and whimpering as Shizuo strokes his insides with his tongue. His hand comes from Izaya's stomach, fingers circling and pushing in alongside his tongue to stretch his boyfriend as his other hand squeezes around Izaya from base to tip.

"Shizuo, _Shizuo!_ " Izaya whimpers with a gasp, driven too far over the edge and barely restraining his hips from bucking into the hot tongue that pries him open, fingers brushing and searching actively for a spot that will make him scream. Not like he's not already close to that now.

Too bad Shizuo's nearly at his limit, hardening with every noise that comes from Izaya's mouth and how his body tenses around him when Shizuo is the only one who can turn him into a quivering, throbbing mess. So he pulls his tongue back, feeling a tube hit his hand as he balances himself, not sure where it came from but pulling off the cap, squeezing inside of Izaya and coating him with his fingers. And he'd do more to make sure it doesn't hurt, even if Izaya likes the first sting of penetration, but with Izaya breathing this hard and murmuring _"please..."_ he doesn't feel like waiting anymore.

He slicks himself up, withdrawing his fingers from Izaya's tight hole, feeling it clench as he pulls himself free. Only to line up with Izaya's hole, holding himself above his boyfriend and catching his hazy eyes before he pushes in, slowly inching his way in as he watches a trail of saliva trickle down his boyfriend's cheek and into his hair. Izaya tries to catch his breath, coming in bursts of air and quiet moans as he adjusts to the burn, clenching tightly around Shizuo with agonizing heat.

"Shit..." Shizuo's voice rumbles in his throat, buried to the hilt in his boyfriend and waiting for him to adjust. "Feels fucking amazing in you..."

Izaya laughs at this, breathless and his hips move up to Shizuo's, coaxing him to go faster. A hand comes up and around Shizuo's neck, pulling him down for a needy kiss despite where his tongue's been and Shizuo revels in the desperation of Izaya's tongue sucking on his, parting only to taste himself on Shizuo's teeth and lips while he murmurs " _move."_

The thrusts start slow but Izaya's not satisfied—they never are. Izaya wants fast and rough and Shizuo likes slow and savoring every clench and release. So they settle with something that's a mix of both, with his hips moving faster as he pushes in and out of Izaya while long legs interlock behind him, leaving his chest covered in Shizuo's T-shirt, where Shizuo notices something off once again. Unlike with the towel dropping and seeing the pink of Izaya's nipple, he doesn't see any hard nubs when he pulls on the shirt, confused. Izaya's eyes are hazy but on him the entire time, expression unreadable but his hand is still in Shizuo's hair, holding him there as he rocks with every thrust.

Something seems to snap, Izaya's free hand taking Shizuo's and sliding it up underneath his shirt, higher than Shizuo's ever dared to touch and his expression softens, head turning to the side. More and more of his pale skin and shuddering chest come into Shizuo's view, up until his fingers brush against heated skin that's entirely different from the rest of Izaya's, right where his nipple is.

Or, should be.

The thrusts slow, much to Izaya's discontent but he doesn't turn his head back, still keeping one hand interwoven in Shizuo's hair while the brute feels the skin, making sure he's not imagining this. And with one look to Izaya, asking if it's okay and getting a halting, stiff nod in return, he gently pulls up the shirt, Izaya's arms moving to help it slide off and fall next to the pile of discarded clothing on the ground.

Questions morph into his lips, twisting into a frown when he sees the red flush of Izaya's areolas, something he's never seen before and it's already tantalizing to want to bite them like little red candies. But what's odd is that Izaya's nipples are _flat,_ as in not rising in stiff peaks and seemingly molded in with the rest of his skin. They look like they're inverted, from the odd shape.

He doesn't notice Izaya's head turning back to him, flushing red and tightening around Shizuo inside of him to bring him to Izaya's face, watching as a hand comes up and brushes over his, moving his fingers to pinch at the flat skin and then _twist._ A look of surprise comes on both of their faces when Izaya's cock jumps and Shizuo feels the nipple in his fingers harden.

Curiosity wins out instead of asking, not in the moment where Izaya's reminding him to keep up the pace wordlessly and Shizuo's found a new fascination with Izaya's flat nipples, recalling something like inverted nipples from a conversation long ago—but never in context like this.

An idea comes to mind, suddenly picking up with the pace of thrusts and knowing the sudden pleasure on Izaya's face when he twists a nipple, deciding to lean his head down before Izaya can protest and cover his nipple with his mouth, the other pinched and rolled with his fingers. It's almost funny how quickly Izaya reacts, from protesting to moaning loudly and squeezing around Shizuo so tight it feels like he'll break. His lips part in heady gasps, body reacting more honestly than he does under the suck and pull of his nipples under his boyfriend's attention.

Except that doesn't translate well for the sudden rush of orgasm building in his stomach, tight and warm and threatening to milk him dry as Shizuo sucks harder, using teeth to coax his nipples to hardening under him. And it must be some game, because Shizuo knowingly thrusts harder, rocking against the spot that Izaya's keening from, wet gasps parting his lips and protests forming but none ever getting any semblance of air behind them.

Shizuo's mouth kisses its way to the other, leaving his hand to pinch and roll the wet nub and Izaya feels orgasm coming, choking on frustrated moans when he doesn't want to come just yet. But Shizuo, being the idiot he is, can read him all too well and he only makes it worse, pinching and sucking harder while Izaya's chest burns like fire beneath everywhere Shizuo touches.

"I-I'm gonna..." Izaya warns, breaths uneven and self-control failing him now. "Mmh—agh..!"

It doesn't stop him from at least trying. "Sh-Shizuo, g-gonna c-come—ha—!" The brute only lifts his head, smirking like a know it all and leaves his nipple with a wet brush of tongue, sending sparks down Izaya's spine to the points where it starts to come undone.

"Then _come,_ " Shizuo moves one hand, stroking Izaya in time with his thrusts. It's just too much, as Shizuo covers his moans with his lips and he uses his fingers to make it impossible to hold back, thrusts growing erratic as Izaya's body tremors beneath him. He's so tight and unbearably hot as his head tosses back, Shizuo's name on his lips in a gasp. Shizuo strokes him through orgasm and plays with a nipple, forming an icy burn at Izaya's groin that does nothing to cool the burn in his chest.

At least the brute follows soon after with several more hard thrusts, angled into Izaya's prostate and pulsing inside of him before he can collect himself enough to kiss Izaya again. With as hot and wet and sticky as they are Izaya nearly forgets that he's not covering himself up and Shizuo now knows why he wears a shirt in the first place, burning his face with frustration mixing with annoyance.

"Is that what you were so afraid of?" Shizuo asks after several moments, pulling out with Izaya's body holding onto him with sensitive muscles. "It's not a big deal, flea, 'cause you're just worrying over nothing."

Izaya feels like hitting him, or stabbing him with the pocket knives withdrawn and sitting on the drawer. But Shizuo kisses his forehead, murmuring stupid things in his ear before Izaya has to shut him up with another kiss. But he doesn't push it any more, giving one teasing brush over a nipple and it sends a series of shocks through Izaya's chest.

Maybe it's not so bad, the little trait of his.

**Author's Note:**

> Shizuo, you dirty demon you. Making fun of Izaya with his nipples, aren't you a gentleman... xD
> 
> Finally getting my porn series done from back in June, I know I'm late. I'm either busy, lazy, or Mama's lecturing me to finish these things or else she'll go Medieval on me and I really don't wanna find out what it means. /.\ Anyway, three porn oneshots left in the June Jackpot challenge, more like Agonizing August, haha.
> 
> Thank you for reading. ꒒ ০ ⌵ ୧ ♡


End file.
